


You're My Saturday

by axumun



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's missed this. Missed the soft slide of skin on skin, heat radiating steadily from a lean body beneath him, a slightly wrecked voice whispering his name. But, most of all, he's missed this feeling; this fire which consumes him and tells him that this is where he belongs; that love has found him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Saturday

Warm breath ghosts along Adam's cheek, a silent surrender. Lips grace his neck as a teasing flick of a tongue registers against his skin. Adam's hands slide slowly down Sauli's side and grip his slender hips, nails gently digging in and dragging along the silky, pale flesh. Something unusually familiar coils within Adam. It rocks up his spine, settles in his stomach, and makes his brain short out. He's missed this. Missed the soft slide of skin on skin, heat radiating steadily from a lean body beneath him, a slightly wrecked voice whispering his name. But, most of all, he's missed this feeling; this fire which consumes him and tells him that this is where he belongs; that love has found him again.

Adam chuckles, a warm, happy sound from deep in his throat. He returns Sauli's favor, turning his head to lick and suck tenderly at the ink that decorates his neck. Sauli sighs again, and Adam has to pause a moment; his head is spinning, his heart is drumming death metal beats in his chest, his breath is quickening. Just for a moment, he loses himself, and feels like he won't be able to bring himself back. Worriedly, Sauli whispers Adam's name.

Snapping back to reality, Adam brings their mouths together softly, reassuringly. He brings his mouth down to Sauli's chest and sucks out a deep mark, savoring his low groan. It's Adam who lets out his own appreciative grunt as he takes a nipple into his mouth and Sauli arches up to meet him.

Momentarily, Adam wonders if he can make Sauli come just like this, with just his mouth and the ever-present pressure of his hands. It's not impossible. He almost feels like asking, but he wants to see for himself.

Continuing to press gentle kisses down Sauli's torso, Adam's hands wander and twine with Sauli's. He knows this moment all too well, has lived it several times before. It's that moment in between that you spend wondering how far things are going to go, when you realize that all of this contact and _heat_ bloomed from a single good-morning kiss.

They don't have long, Adam knows. He doesn't want to waste a second of their remaining time, and that includes not _thinking_. The remainder of the morning would be better spent showering. Together, of course.

Sauli seems fine with this sudden change of plans as Adam leads him to the bathroom on shaky legs. His head is still in the clouds, half sleep and half _want_. He starts the hot water and climbs in, honestly almost tripping, and Sauli isn't far behind him.

Adam is pretty sure that what they spend the whole time doing is not what a shower was ever intended to be used for. Neither of them lay a hand on a single bar of soap or bottle of hair product; their hands are much too busy roaming over each other's bodies; caressing, _learning_ , blunt nails occasionally digging in, leaving faint red lines that blend into the skin along with the light blush from the steam.

It's only when the hot water tank runs dry and the two are being doused with harsh icy water that Adam realizes he let himself get lost in another world again. But, he knows, as he and Sauli end up back in bed wrapped in the same too-fluffy towel, hair damp and hearts light, there's nothing wrong with letting it all go, just for one morning.


End file.
